


The Murder of Opportunity

by Otava



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Golf, I was talked into writing this, M/M, Murder Mystery, Slow Build, its not as bad as it sounds, working title: Golf AU: Why am I writing this!?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otava/pseuds/Otava
Summary: DI Reid has been prohibited from going to work so his psychologist suggests he takes up golf to fill up his time.Reid unknowingly stumbles upon a body on the golf green.Together with fellow witness and mysterious caddy, Jackson, Reid tries to solve the crime before its too late.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea for this fic started out because I was writing another fic using speach-to-text and I spoke the phrase "Reid gulped" but it recognized it as "Reid golfed," and I though it was so funny. I told a few people about this and then they said I should write a golf AU....so here we are. I wasn't going to post this, but someone requested I did so for their birthday and in exchange for another fic.....so....yeah. I actually put some effort into this!

It hadn't rained in days. 

The sun shone brightly in the sky and the weather was almost good enough for no jacket to be worn outside. Edmund Reid had awoken from his normal 6 hours of sleep just as sunshine peeked through his windows. He had a scheduled appointment with his department issued psychologist that day at eight and he wanted to get it over with as soon as possible.

Reid shrugged off his nightclothes and stepped into the shower. It’s lukewarm spray served nothing more than a means to get clean. He looked over towards his shampoo and remembered that he had used it up the last time he had showered. There was no choice for him to use his body soap as shampoo for the day. His face twisted into a sad grimace, already so early in the morning and the day was shaping up to be a bad one. Reid lathered up his hair with the soap; his hair never felt as good when he had to use it. When he went out, he’d have to remember to buy himself some.

A light plaid shirt was what he decided to put on that day in addition to dark washed jeans. The kitchen was the next place to visit on his daily itinerary. Beans on toast served as a quick meal, then he was out the door.

The drive to the psychologist’s office uptown proved not to be too terrible as it was still early in the day. Reid liked to be the first patient of the day get the whole thing over with as soon as he could. Nobody from work would be there and sometimes his psychologist would be incredibly late, shaving time off their meetings. 

Since he was the first one there, Reid walked into the building and into straight into the office. The receptionist wasn’t even there yet. 

The curtains were drawn and the room was black. “Right on time as usual, Mr. Reid,” lurched a voice.

“And your unusually on time,” Reid shot back. Reid turned on the overhead lights revealing his psychologist, Frederick Best, with a sigh. The man looked like he had just been back from a night out. Fred’s eyes creased and his jaw clenched as he adjusted to the brightness. 

“Please, won’t you sit down?” Best got up from his desk and was lead by Reid to their usual spot they had their sessions at.

“I don’t see the need for doing this anymore. I’m only here because if I don’t, they won't let me go back.”

“Must we go through this every-other time?” Fred sighed and put the tips of his fingers on his head, rubbing at his migraine.“You’ve been through a lot lately, yeah? And so you have to do this. It’s what they call ‘mandatory.’ I’m getting paid and you have to be here, so you might as well talk.”

A frustrated groan left Reid’s mouth. Some days he did talk, but he truly didn’t feel like it today.

“Tell me how you're feeling. Do you want to try and talk about your wife and daughter today?”

“No.” Reid said, thinking. “If we must talk; I've been feeling restless lately, bored.”

“Restless.” Best took out a pen and jotted down a few words onto his notes.”You’ve mentioned that before. You think it's because you’re not working?” 

“It keeps my mind off things,” Reid explained

“How’s the reading going?” Best decided to change the subject.

“I’m still doing it. But it can only keep me busy so long.”

“Sometimes you copper types get restless when you get cooped up too long. Have you considered exercise? A sport to help keep your mind off things?”

“I do running when I can. I run a few times a week as always.”

“How about any formal sports? Something you can do with others.”

“No. I never did much of that. Some soccer and golf when I was a boy but that was a lifetime ago. I don’t think the doctor would appreciate me getting injured by being on a local team of soccer or whatnot.”

“What about taking up golf again then?”

“Golf?” Reid scoffed. “I must have been 10 years old the last time I picked up a golf club”

“Yes, golf. That’s something that may be beneficial to you. It gets you out of the house, gets you active, etcetera. You seem like they type who would enjoy it. Mind, I’m just spitting out ideas. I’m not big on sports myself, you see, but I do know of a course about 20 minutes away from here. I pass it every morning. It’s a bit out of your way, of course, but I think that's an added bonus to you since you won't know anyone. A clean-slate, anonymity, if you will. You might meet some new people and it gets you out in a new environment. Isolated but public.”

“Hmm. Perhaps I’ll consider it,” Reid said. And that was the last either said about that subject.

* * *

When Reid got home with his groceries later that day, he thought again about the golf thing that Best had mentioned to him. He knew exactly of the golf course he was talking about. His partner, Bennet Drake, had a brother-in-law who frequented there. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to ask more about it. He got out his silver iphone and decided to text Drake at work. 

Reid: Hey, Drake. Does your brother-in-law still go to that golf place up the road?

Drake: Ya. why?

Reid: Would it trouble you to ask him if he could get me in. A visitor's pass or something? 

Drake: Sure thing. You taking up golf mate??

Reid: Something like that. I just want to try it out.

Drake: Sure thing. I’ll give you his contact details soon.

Reid: Thank you.

Drake came through and gave Reid the contact info an hour later during his lunch break. Reid called the brother-in-law up and they chatted for bit. Drake had already explained the situation to him before giving Reid’s number. The man informed him that tuesday mornings were the most empty and that he should just call the course and use him as a reference if he needed it. Reid thanked him for the information and then called the course and set up an appointment.

The person at the golf course who picked up the phone sounded young but was extremely helpful with setting up the appointment. “Will somebody be caddying for you or would you like to book one?” he asked. Reid paused. He didn’t even think about that, “How much will it cost to rent one for the day?” The young man on the other line paused before he answered. It sounded like he had been talking with someone.“We can let you have a trial run with a caddy as well as the course, I was just informed.”

“Okay, right. I'll be there on Wednesday then.” Reid was taken aback as to how easy it was to schedule his appointment. He had all the instructions and parking information written down and Bennet’s brother-in-law also kindly offered him his old golf irons for the day. 

_‘I think that I’ll buy myself some golf clothes,’_ thought Reid the day before his trial at the course. It had been awhile since he’s bought himself some clothing and the prospect of golfing had really gotten him him a bit giddy. He’d spent his days watching youtube tutorials and reading articles about golf in preparation.

Reid bought himself some gripping gloves, a pair of dark blue plaid pants and a light pink crew neck sports shirt. He thought it might look a little silly, but then again, all golfers did. Besides, he’d fallen in love with the items of clothing; he couldn’t just buy one without the other to complete his look. The clothes and gloves fit on him extremely well too, even when he did a golf-swinging-motion in front of the mirror at the store.

Carrying the bag of clothes home was a different story, however; he began to doubt himself. Should he have bought golf clothes so soon? Did he even need them? What if golf wasn’t a good sport for him. And then again there was still the injury he had. What if it didn't mix well with the sport?

The next morning came and Reid woke up at six o’clock, as he normally did. He looked at himself in the mirror and ran his hand across his cheek. His stubble was getting thicker now. He regularly shaved for work to keep up appearances, now he had no need. For a moment he almost decided to shave for his big golf outing but in the end, he put his razor down. He’d shave when he went back to work.

Driving to the course took a good amount of time, but it allowed Reid to listen to his Ian Rankin audiobook he had been saving up, which made the journey go a lot faster. When he arrived, he was in awe of the course’s beauty; it had been the first time he had seen it in person and up close. Green grass, beautiful trees and a blue sky greeted him. A few people walked around, but not too many, as was promised, which put a smile on Reid’s face.

He went to where the guy on the phone had told him to go and checked in. “Go outside on the pathway and your caddy will be waiting for you.” Reid struggled to carry his bag and other things he had slung over his shoulder but managed to make it there safely. He looked around but didn’t see anyone until he saw somebody waving at him in a golf cart. Confused, he mouthed “Me?” and pointed to himself. The man nodded and started driving his way.

The caddy had a rumpled appearance to him, like he wore the same clothes twice or simply didn’t bother to fold them and kept them on a pile on the floor like a teenager did. His hair was short but a bit shaggy, and he had sideburns similar to Hugh Jackman’s in X-men and a mustache. Overall, he didn’t look like a caddy.

“Hello there. Mr. Reid, is it? I _did_ get the right guy, right?” The man shad a heavy American and accent tipped his visor as a greeting as he spoke to him. The accent fit him.

“How did you know that-” Reid began.

“Just a hunch that it’s you. We don’t get many new folks around here. Plus, you were lookin’ around like you didn’t know the place much so I figured- you know,” the man shrugged.

“A very observant eye, indeed,” Reid smiled. “So how exactly does this trial work? The young man on the phone didn’t say much. Just that I can look around, do a few holes and see how I like the place.”

“I can give you a tour first if you’d like. Then we can go golfing.” 

“A tour would be lovely, thank you.”

“The name’s Jackson.” Jackson extended his hand towards Reid’s.

“Edmund Reid, but I think you already knew that.” Reid smiled.

“Shall we get started then?” Jackson asked.

“Yes please.” 

Jackson showed him around: the courses, the lakes, the driving ranges and the various buildings on the property. Once the tour was over it was time for Reid to golf.

“Would you like to work on your swing at the driving ranges first or go to the courses? They told me it’s been awhile since you've last golfed.”

Reid thought. “I would like to say work on my swing, but I did come here to have the ‘golf experience’ and to extensively check out the course. Also, I somehow managed to get a free caddy today, so I might as well take advantage of it. If you don’t mind, let’s get the course. If I ever come back I will try to improve upon my presumably terrible first score.”

“Alright. Let’s get you over to the green.”

The tee was placed into the ground and Reid apprehensively took the golf club from Jackson. It would be his first time Reid would tee off in years and he was a little nervous. He looked at the ground then back at the caddy. “Need help?” Jackson asked. 

“No, I’m fine,” Reid lied. Being in the course in person was incredibly different that reading books and looking at videos on golfing. Reid got into his stance and took his first swing. A big chunk of grass came out and the ball flew up and sideways. Jackson smiled knowingly and quickly set up another ball for Reid. This time, he tried to bat the ball softer but he missed completely this time, swinging at thin air. Reid looked up at Jackson again and said, “I do suppose some help will be in order. This is my first time in years you see-”

“Say no more, Buddy.” Jackson set his things down on the floor and hurried over to Reid. “Get in your stance,” he ordered. Reid obeyed and followed the stance instructions he saw on the internet and placed his hands accordingly. “That’s not too bad,” Jackson said. “But you need to adjust your hands down the pole and move your feet inwards.” As he said this, Reid attempted to fix himself. “No, no. Take your hands completely off. Like this.” Jackson demonstrated.

“I see,” Reid answered curiously as he tried to copy the other man’s moves himself. The caddy was a bit cocky but he seemed to know what he was talking about when it came to golf. Reid attempted a practice swing in the air.

“Better. But you still need to adjust your stance. As well as your swing itself.” Jackson stepped behind him. “Do you mind?”

“Uh, no?” Reid answered, not knowing exactly what Jackson meant until he felt his body come from behind him, beginning to adjust him personally. The feeling was surprising at first but then he just accepted it, allowing the other man to guide him. There shouldn't be anything strange about a man teaching him to golf properly, after all.

“Okay, so you want to start your swing like this-” Jackson raised his arm with Reid’s. “And you want to follow through like this-” Jackson finished the swinging motion with Reid in front of him. “Got that?”

“I believe so.” Reid swung by himself a few times. He already could tell that his swing was better.

“Good. Why don’t you go ahead and try to tee off again.” 

“Can’t be worse than last time,” Reid mumbled to himself. He reluctantly tried again and this time he was much more successful. The ball lurched towards the left and he didn’t get as much distance as he hoped. He looked back at Jackson for his approval of the swing and the man nodded, already in the cart, ready to go.

The two clumsily moved along the course; as time went by, Reid’s cheeks we no longer red  
With embarrassment.

“You're getting better,” Jackson observed as they eased towards the final few holes. 

“I told you it's been awhile,” Reid defended himself yet again. 

“No, no, you're fine. You actually are getting better. Um, slightly at least.”

“No need to flatter, Sir.”

“I told you, it's Jackson.”

“Right. Jackson,” Reid said with a little smile. There was something about the man that he liked very much and made it easy to talk to. It was the first time Reid had talked to a stranger in a while.

The two moved slowly from hole to hole, engaging in small-talk and light banter. Eventually, they got to the last few holes surrounded by a perimeter of trees and a lake.

“It might rain soon,” Jackson observed. “But thankfully for you I’m an amazing caddy and brought an umbrella.” Reid smiled yet again. “Do you want to call it quits? We’ve been at it for awhile.”

Reid looked at the sky. “I think we should be fine. If it starts raining we can go back. Sound good?”

“That’s fine with me,” Jackson nodded.

They approached 15th hole by cart. “Hey, what’s that by the lake?” Reid pointed out.  
“That?” Jackson squinted. “Probably a fallen tree branch.”

“I think it’s a man,” Reid said, jolting himself up in his seat as they got closer. 

“I don’t think-” Jackson started but then he sped the cart up. 

Reid practically jumped out of the cart to rush to the man’s attention. Jackson came shortly behind. As a trained police officer, Reid approached cautiously then when he realized they were in no danger, he felt for a pulse. “I think he’s dead.”

Jackson crouched down next to Reid, felt for a pulse and then flipped the body over.

“Don’t-” Reid began, but before he could finish, he was hit with something sharp in the arm. “Ow!” He turned around to see a figure dressed in all black moving his way. Reid instinctively stood up reached for his firearm but he found his muscles incomparable. “Shit!” Reid cursed as his vision began to fade to black and he fell to the ground with a thud.

They woke up sometime later. “What the hell happened!?” Reid inquired. Jackson had just brought him back to consciousness.

“We were shot with a tranquilizer. A strong one too.”

Reid realized it was now raining. He looked around. “What happened to him?! The body, he’s gone!”

“I just woke up myself a few minutes ago. I checked around briefly but couldn't find anything but faint tyre  
Tracks. The rain washed away everything. 

Reid checked his phone for the time. “It’s been a few hours. I think everybody went in as soon as it started.”

“We should call the police…” Jackson started.

“No need, I _am_ the police.” 

“No shit?” Jackson said, quite impressed.

“I’ll have my friend over right away. Could you phone your boss to tell them what’s happened?”

“Sure thing.”

They both got on their cellphones and stood opposite each other, locking eyes and watching out in the horizon for any possible further trouble. They had each other's backs.

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged for Jackson/Reid because it's probably going to go there unless someone talks me out of it.


End file.
